Assassins: The Clone Wars
by C-C-C-Crack Pairings
Summary: As Ezio discovers an old well and an ancestor's ally, he realizes there is more to this world than just killing and battle.


**A/N: **The fan man-lady inside of me has been compelled to write this fan fiction. It is something of a love story, but you will find that out later.

* * *

><p>Ezio was walking through the crowd, pushing aside each body he came across until he reached his destination, the Assassin's Guild.<p>

He entered and his eyes met his best Assassin, her face straight, her waist bent in a respectful bow. Ezio too bowed and slipped to the table of which the assassin schedule lay. He wrote a desciption down on the mission log and copied it onto a slip of paper, tying it to a pigeon's talon. As he exited the building, the pigeon flew from his hand.

No longer able to contain himself after walking like a member of a herd of grazing cattle, Ezio burst out into a free running campaign, jump from bar to bar, rooftop to rooftop, killing each Borgia guard he passed. This was something he had not indulged in since Cesare's death. And that was months ago. Leaping, he miscalculated a step and tumbled to the ground, destroy a single merchant's stand and causing the crowd to scramble like a flock of wild geese. Ignoring this, he ran towards the boat he was set to sail on. But, not all was well. The captain warned of a malfunction in the ship, but Ezio set sail anyway.

That night, the ship was blown off course and it crashed into a small island of which only a well was present.  
>"W-Where am I?" Ezio spoke to no one, as the captain of the vessel had been killed in the wreckage. His body ached, but he still managed to raise himself and walk towards the well. This well looked ordinary by all means, but it looked endlessly deep and a sign near it labeled the hole as "Bone Eater's Well". Ezio did not think much of this until a lean Arabic man arose from it's blackness.<br>"Hello," he spoke, "I am Malik of Masyaf."

"Hello, I am Ezio Auditore di Firenze." Ezio spoke to the stranger.

"I am here to impregnate you!" Malik spoke, his voice shaking the earth. Ezio gave the man a strange look and suddenly felt a pain in his abdomen his belly began to stretch until it reached the size of two rather large watermelons.

"What is this sorcer-" Ezio fainted.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, he was lying on the streets of his home, Rome. He was not on an island, and his stomach was not enlarged. However, he did feel unwell.<p>

As he lifted himself to his knees a carrier pigeon flew towards him and landed on his hooded head. Ezio grabbed the pigeon and took its note.

_He will die now._

Ezio understood and got onto his feet, running towards the Vatican. His target would be there, waiting. But, as his body was engulfed by the red of the "restricted area" he felt a pang in his stomach and then a sharper, more violent pain that caused him to fall onto all fours. He soon started to hear tiny voices that were similar to the man's in his... dream? The pain grew larger and larger until Ezio was coughing onto the stone street, begging the pain to stop. He had been punched, kicked, cut, and stabbed, but none of those feelings could begin to match this intense, burning pain. He roared out yet again and alerted the guards that approached him, unsheathing their blades. The first blade to touch him trigger something. The voices became louder screeching, "ATTACK, ATTACK, ATTACK!"

"What is this?" Ezio demanded of the invisible voices. Soon, he found out. An object protruding from his backside ripping open his robes and jumped out in hundreds of clones. As Ezio caught a glimpse of them, he realized they looked exactly like the man he met at the well, no that was no dream! The little "Malik" clones began to jump on top of the guards, cutting them and stabbing them with their miniature blades. Each guard screamed out sentences like, "Evil! This is pure unadulterated evil!" Guard by guard fell in time and Ezio's eagle vision automatically turned on. He saw a gleam of yellow as his target ran directly passed him. Ezio grabbed out for the man's leg and tripped him, immediately stabbing him with his left hidden blade.

Ezio turned to look at Malik's clones. "I have made hundreds of new allies!" Ezio shouted. Each one of the clones cheered and hugged Ezio's feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wait for next week for our next installment of Assassins: The Clone Wars.


End file.
